Yume in Yami! by Xinxiya
by Xinxiya
Summary: Une double vie, parallèle à la sienne... La différence, un rêve va la faire... Gomen Ne! Je suis poche pour les résumés!
1. CCS Persos!

_Persos de Card Captor Sakura :_

**Sakura Kinomoto** Jeune femme de 19 ans, cheveux miel et yeux émeraude, belle et sportive, mesure 1m70 et elle est la maîtresse des cartes de Sakura. Elle a une relation qui dépasse l'amitié avec Shaolan Li sans vrm être un couple. Elle a perdu sa mère à 3 ans et son père à 16 ans dans un accident de voiture.

**Tomoyo Daïdoji : **Meilleure amie de Sakura, 19 ans, cheveux noirs aux reflets violets et yeux mauves, très perspicace, maniaque de la caméra et mesure 1m67. Elle est la petite amie de Eriol Hiiragizawa...

**Shaolan Li : **Descendant direct de Clow Read, 20 ans, cheveux brun en bataille et yeux ambre, musclé, mesure 1m75 et il est un maître pour les arts martiaux et le maniement d'épée. Il a une relation qui dépasse l'amitié avec Sakura Kinomoto sans vrm être un couple.

**Meilin Li : **Cousine de Shaolan Li, 19 ans 1/2, cheveux noirs de jais et yeux noirs, peut être extrêmement hystérique quand elle s'y met. XD (J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur elle...)

**Eriol Hiiragizawa : **Réincarnation de Clow Read et petit ami de Tomoyo Daïdoji, 20 ans, cheveux noir aux reflets bleutés et yeux bleu saphir, mesure dans les environs de 1m73. Il est très intelligent et presque aussi perspicace que sa copine.

**Kéro/Kérobéros : **Gardien solaire de Sakura, adore les sucreries et les jeux video. Sa forme d'emprunt est une peluche jaune avec des ailes dans le dos et sa forme originelle est un tigre ailé avec les yeux orangés.

**Yué/Yukito Tsukishiro : **Yukito est la forme d'emprunt du gardien lunaire de Sakura, Yué et le meilleur ami de Toya Kinomoto. Il a 25 ans, cheveux gris et yeux bleu clair, mesure 1m78. Yué a les cheveux blancs très longs et les yeux d'un bleu-gris froids et transperçants. Sa forme d'emprunt est un humain et sa forme originelle est un ange (j'le trouve trop canon Yué!!)

**Toya Kinomoto : **Onii-chan de Sakura, 26 ans, cheveux brun foncé proche du noir et yeux noir, mesure 1m80 et est full sexy (my opinion! XD). Son meilleur ami est Yukito Tsukishiro (je l'ai déjà dit... dsl! Je me répète...) Il a le pouvoir de voir sa mère depuis que Yué lui a rendu ses pouvoirs.


	2. Invention Persos!

_Persos de mon invention :_

**Hitomi Yataa :** Surnommé Yataa tout court, il est le chef des Yakuza, 22 ans, cheveux rouge vin et yeux rouge très malicieux. Très demandé de la gente féminine et aussi froid que de la glace. Le reste est à découvrir...

**Joruju : **C'est le chien de Yataa. Il a le pelage gris et noir et les yeux orange.

**Cherushii Kuroi : **Bras droit de Yataa, femme de 18 ans, cheveux blond et yeux bleus, Elle très taquine avec Yataa et elle est comme une soeur pour lui.

**Samyueru-Sun : **Le meilleur associé de Yataa et une très bon Yakuza... Jeune homme de 20 ans, cheveux noir et yeux noirs.

**Shinshiya Tao : **Meilleure agente de la mafia japonaise, n'est pas en affaire avec Yataa et s'occupe de ses propres missions... Jeune femme de 17 ans et est très forte pour les arts martiaux et manier le saï, cheveux ambre et yeux vert et brun, diffèrent selon son humeur.

**Furanshissu Danieru : **Coéquipier de Shinshiya, assez musclé mais très macho (DOMMAGE!). Agé de 18 ans, cheveux brun avec des mèches rouges et yeux brun noisette. Il sait manier différentes armes japonaises sans spécialement être un expert.

**Ashirii, Ruiizu, Mariizu : **Elles font partie de l'_équipe_ de Yataa.

**Rukku, Geiburieru, Makushiimu : **Ils font partie de l'_équipe_ de Yataa.

_**Points importants **_

_**Yakuza : **__Mot utilisé pour désigner un membre d'une organisation mafieuse japonaise ou la mafia japonaise tout simplement._

_**Saï :**_ _Le saï est une arme traditionnelle japonaise qui était à l'origine une pince à fruits dont l'utilisation fut détournée par les maîtres martiaux de l'île d'Okinawa. Le sai ressemble à un trident, qui ne tranche pas mais permet de piquer. La position de garde est très particulière. On utilise généralement deux saïs, un troisième de rechange pouvant être glissé à la ceinture afin de remplacer un autre cassé ou de servir au lancer. _


	3. Prologue!

**Prologue : **

Japon, Tomoéda 

Il devait être 2h du matin quand une jeune femme entra chez elle aux bras d'un charmant jeune homme. Tous les deux revenaient d'une soirée dans la boîte de nuit du coin. La jeune fille de tourna face à face au jeune homme et lui fit un smack rapide sur les lèvres.

: Saki, pourquoi tu ne vas jamais plus loin que les petits baisers sur les lèvres ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

Saki : Shao, voyons... Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement sans que Shaolan ne puisse placer un simple mot.

Shao : ... J't'adore!!

Saki : Je le savais déjà, dit-elle faussement modeste.

Ils re regardèrent longtemps et se séparèrent pour aller tous les deux vers la direction de leur chambre. Shaolan et Sakura partageaient un appart à deux, parce que le loyer était trop cher pour une simple personne (sauf pour Shaolan Li, mais chut!). Cela faisait environ 2 ans que Shaolan vivait au Japon et 1 ans qu'il partageait l'appartement avec Sakura qui elle se cherchait un logis depuis la mort de son père (info dans les persos).

Quand Sakura entra dans sa chambre, une petit peluche jaune lui sauta au visage.

Kéro : Mais ou étais-tu ?

Saki : Parti en boîte avec Shao, je te l'avais dit, il me semble ? Trop occupé à tes jeux vidéo pour m'écouter ?

Kéro : Peut-être...

Saki : KÉRO!!

Shaolan en entendant crié le nom de la peluche sourit.

Shaoan (pense) : La peluche a encore mit Sakura en rogne... comme d'habitude!!

Il se déshabilla en gardant que son boxer et se coucha confortablement. Il s'endormit après quelques minutes de réflexion sur sa soirée en boîte.

**Flack Back **

Sakura dansait sur toutes les musiques en bougeant son corps très langoureusement, ce qui ne déplaisait pas aux hommes qui étaient là, mais cela déplaisait beaucoup à Shaolan en voyant qu'elle plaisait un peu trop à la gente masculine... SACRÉE JALOUSIE!! avait-il pensé, il était jaloux de voir que Sakura faisait des sourires à d'autres hommes que lui. Elle par contre, s'amusait à voir les gars rougir à chaque sourire qu'elle donnait dans leur direction.

Une musique plutôt lente commença à jouer et Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura pour l'inviter à danser, elle accepta rapidement, ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards noirs des jeunes filles dans la salle. Shaolan était très convoité, mais il s'en fichait. Elle se colla à lui, se balançant tout autour de lui et de frotter son bassin à Shaolan, ce qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

La musique se finit et ils allèrent au bar se prendre un verre, puis après quelques danses et des heures interminables à boire et à parler, ils repartirent à l'appart.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Sakura, de son côté, écoutait Kéro parler sur elle ne savait pas le sujet ou plutôt elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

Kéro : ... Sinon ta soirée avec le morveux s'est bien passée ? Il avait prononcé le mot "morveux" avec dégoût, c'est vrai que Kéro n'aimait pas Shaolan parce qu'il s'approchait Sakura de trop près, mais vraiment trop près, d'après lui.

Sakura : Hum... répondit-elle à moitié endormie

Kéro : Tu devrais te reposer, tu sembles vraiment fatiguée... avait-il remarqué, Oyasumi Nasai Pitchounne.

Sakura : Oyasumi... Kéro

Elle s'endormit sur ses derniers mots.


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une matinée tout à fait normale... **

Le lendemain matin, Sakura eut du mal à se lever. Bien sûr, Shaolan alla la réveiller avec le plus de douceur possible...

Shao : SAKI!!!! Lève-toi, sinon tu vas être en retard!! lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles (Quelle douceur!!)

Saki : Shao!! Je vais te tuer, dit-elle en sautant du lit pour lui courir après.

Kéro (qui s'était réveillé en entendant le morveux crier) : Va si Pitchounne, brise-lui les os!!

Shaolan partit en courant pour échapper à la fureur de sa colocataire.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner tranquillement quand le téléphone cellulaire de Sakura sonna, elle répondit

Saki : Ohayo ?

: Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver ?

Saki : Ohayo Oyo!! Ça va ?

Oyo : Ohayo Saki!! Oui je vais très bien, mais tu ne devineras jamais...

Saki : Quoi...

Tomoyo : Eriol m'a invité à passer les prochaines vacances dans l'hôtel le plus chic de l'île d'Okinawa!! dit-elle full heureuse

Saki : QUOI ?? C'est dont bien romantique... dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles, c'est pas Shao qui ferait ça...

Oyo : Je te rappelle ma très chère amie que vous n'êtes pas officiellement en couple... sauf si tu veux remédier à cette situation ??

Saki : Woééééééé ??

Oyo : Ohhhhhhhh... Arrêtes!! Je sais que tu veux changer ton climat de "couple"...

Saki (sarcastique) : Je vais pas me marier non plus...

Oyo : Ok... je me la ferme!!

Saki : Tu abandonnes ? Moi dieux, je fais des miracles... j'ai eu le dernier mot avec toi... Es-tu malade ?

Oyo : ... (dans le vague) Eriol vient d'arriver... bye...

Saki : Je savais!!

Oyo : On se voit au Lycée!! Bye!!

Eriol (criant) : Bye!! Et il stoppa la conversation téléphonique de sa dulcinée

Sakura, elle, raccrocha vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne de l'autre côté. Shaolan, lui, était en train de rire de la situation.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu ris toi ?

Shao (l'imitant) : Je vais pas me marier non plus... dit-il en faisant les gestes en plus de la taquiner (Il veut vrm mourir notre Shao... hein les filles, mais ça serait dommage...)

Sakura (le regard rageur) : JE VAIS TE DÉMOLIR SHAOLAN LI!!!!

Aprèas cet échange violent, ils partirent ensemble vers le lycée Seïjo, ou Tomoyo et Eriol les attendaient au portail.

Sakura : Vous n'êtes pas en train de coucher ensemble ?

Oyo : Ha! Ha! Ha! Je t'ai dit que je te verrais au lycée... Idiote!!

Saki : Moi idiote... tu te trompes de personne ma chère Oyo...

Eriol et Shaolan : Hum, Hum... On est là si vous ne l'aviez pas oublié!!

Saki : Pauvres choux... Elle se tourna vers Shaolan et l'embrassa dans le coin des lèvres... Je suis pardonnée

Shao : Certain!!

Tomoyo fit la même chose avec son amoureux à une différence près, le baiser qu'elle lui donna était sur les lèvres et dura plus longtemps.

Tous les 4 repartirent vers leurs cours de la matinée... En premier, ils avaient tous Math dans la même salle, mais le deuxième cours, Saki et Eriol avaient Biologie, Tomoyo avait Multimédia et Shaolan avait Histoire.

Saki : Pourquoi faut-il commencer en Math un lundi...

Shao : Tu aurais préféré finir en Math ?

Saki : Non... j'aurais voulu ne pas en avoir du tout...

Shaolan lui donna un câlin comme pour la réconforter de cette malchance... bien que Shaolan adore les Mathématiques, Sakura détestait cette matière, car elle ne comprenait rien du tout.

La cloche sonna, ce qui leur annonçait 1h30 de Math.

Sakura : Quand faut y aller, il fait y aller...

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle, la prof arriva en retard de plusieurs minutes ce qui avait permis à Tomoyo et Eriol d'en profiter un peu.

Après d'accablantes minutes de cours, la prof sortit la phrase que Sakura détestait le plus.

Prof : Qui se porte volontaire pour aller me résoudre le problème de Mathématiques qui est au tableau ? Sakura par exemple...

Sakura (pense) : C'est toujours moi qu'elle choisit!! Elle se leva et miracle, elle réussit à le résoudre après dix minutes au tableau.

Le cours se finit avec des devoirs à noter. Ils sortirent du cours et Sakura explosa.

Sakura : POURQUOI, mais pourquoi suis-je toujours celle qui va au tableau ?

Les trois autres : Aucune idée!

Shaolan : Elle veut peut-être t'humilier ou te faire chier ? On sait jamais!!

Ils partirent pour leur dernier cours de la matinée.

_Du côté de Sakura et d'Eriol : _

Prof : Qui peut me nommer les trois parties anatomiques du squelette ?

Eriol le va la main... mais bien sûr!!

Eriol : La tête, le tronc et les membres.

Sakura (lui chuchotant) : Intello!!

Eriol (chuchotant à son tour) : Non, je connaissais la réponse, c'est tout

Sakura : C'est ce que je dis, Intello!!

Le cours se passa comme pendant tout le reste de la matinée en biologie… sauf que…

_Du côté de Tomoyo, il n'y avait rien de bien spécial, sauf le fait qu'elle s'amusait avec tous les médias qu'ellev avait sous la main._

_Du côté de Shaolan : _

Cela faisait 20 minutes que Shaolan n'écoutait plus du cours d'histoire, bien que ce soit sa matière préférée... Il ragarda par la fenêtre et remarqua Sakura en bas en train de botter des rochers avec ses pieds en marchant. Elle venait encore de se faire sortir du cours...

Shao (pense) : Ahhhhh... Saki!!!

Prof : Shaolan, pourrais-tu répondre à la question que je viens de poser, s'il te plaît.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas écouté, le professeur le regarda et attendit la réponse qui ne viendra jamais vu qu'il ne connaissait pas la question elle-même.

Shao (vrm pas sur de lui) : Les Incas monsieur

Prof (vrm, mais extrêmement surpris) : C'est exact... continuons le cours...

Shaolan soupira de chance...

Shaolan écouta le reste du cours en jetant de furtifs regards en bas du bâtiment ou Sakura écoutait son iPod Nano et dessinait dans son calpin. Après son cours, Shaolan accourut voir Sakura qui parlait avec le plus con des étudiants du Lycée, Jeimusu.

Jeimusu : Alors beauté, tu fais quoi demain soir ?

Saki : Je suis occupée...

Elle commença à partir quand il lui prit violemment le poignet, la tira vers lui et la força à l'embrasser. Shaolan bouillonnait de rage en voyant Sakura se débattre, il enjamba le pas vers eux et donna un coup de poing en pleine face de Jeimusu qui saigna du nez. Sakura était dans un coin, apeurée de ce que l'autre con aurait pu lui faire si Shao n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Saki : Shao... Merci!! Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa, mais d'un vrai baiser. Shaolan était aux anges, car de toute façon, il était amoureux d'elle depuis le jour ou elle est venue emménager chez lui.

Tomoyo et Eriol arrivèrent et virent la scène qui était très touchante à leurs yeux.

Mais là, c'était l'heure de manger, l'heure du dîner, une merveilleuse pause de 2h!! (YES!!)

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre, svp laissez moi des comms !! Sayonâra!! **


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une fin de journée pleine d'émotions…**

Sakura et Shaolan marchaient ensemble vers le cerisier en fleur ou Oyo et Eriol s'embrassaient comme à leur habitude.

Shao : Au fait, tu t'es fait sortir de ton cours de bio ? Hein ??

Saki : Comment tu sais ça ? "¬¬ Tu m'espionnais !!

Shao : Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre de mon cours d'Histoire… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ??

Saki : …

Shao : Je t'écoute ??

Saki : Bon d'accord !! Voilà… Eh…

**Flash Back**

_Prof : Qui peut me nommer les trois parties anatomiques du squelette ?_

_Eriol le va la main... mais bien sûr!!_

_Eriol : La tête, le tronc et les membres._

_Sakura (lui chuchotant) : Intello!!_

_Eriol (chuchotant à son tour) : Non, je connaissais la réponse, c'est tout_

_Sakura : C'est ce que je dit, Intello!!_

Le cours se passa comme pendant tout le reste de la matinée en biologie… sauf que… 

Sakura et Eriol continuait à se parler pendant le cours… Bien sûr la prof entendait du bruit à l'arrière et se retourna vers Sakura et Eriol…

Prof : Mlle Kinomoto… Pouvez-vous me nommer les avantages de la station verticale chez l'être humain ?

Eriol (pense) : Une meilleure vue, liberation des membres supérieurs et indirectement, le developpement du cerveau…

Sakura : Aucune idée…

Prof : Mlle Kinomoto… vous allez sortir de mon cours pour impolitesse et inattention en classe !!

Sakura (pense) : Énervée la prof…

Sakura regarda Eriol qui lui lançait le regard « tu aurais du lire dans mes pensées, je te donnais la réponses »

Sakura (murmurant) : Et merde !!

Eriol (par la pensée) : Saki… Tu es coupable de ne pas y avoir penser !!

Saki (par la pensée) : Je sais, je sais…

Prof : Vous irez au BVS pour votre sortie de classe… ne faites pas comme la dernière fois et d'oubliez d'y aller…

Sakura : Je n'y avait pas penser du tout… (tout bas) Merde !!

Elle sortit du cours, alla au BVS (**B**ureau de la **V**ie **S**colaire) pour ramasser son billet et partit dehors pour relaxer vu qu'elle avait du temps devant elle (45 minutes) !!

NdA : C'est du tout moi ça, ça m'est arrivée en Biologie y'a 3 jours de ça !! 

**Fin du Flash Back**

Shao (après avoir écouté le récit) : Toujours la même… et c'est comme ça qu'on t'adore !!

Saki : Je sais et je ne changerai pas pour tout l'or du monde… et tes beau yeux… ' !!

Shao : C'est flatteur… Tu dessinais quoi dans ton calpin ?

Saki : Quelque chose de trop cool !! Je vais te montrer… !! dit-elle toute excitée

Elle ouvrit son calpin à la page ou on voyait clairement un manga à l'effigie de Shaolan Li qui avait dans ses bras, Sakura Kinomoto. Il y avait même un petit message :

_**« Ohayo, it's me, you're little Cherry Blossom… **_

_**I love you Shao !! **_

_**Sakura **_

–_**xxx- **_

_**Avec bcp d'amour »**_

Shaolan, en lisant cela, était très touché par la déclaration de Sakura. Il était rare, mais extrêmement rare de recevoir une déclaration d'amour sur dessin par Sakura Kinomoto.

Il leva la tête et la regarda, Sakura y aperçu une étincelle qui a toujours été là, mais elle était encore plus forte qu'avant. Shaolan lui redonna son petit carnet lentement, frôla ses doigts en le lui redonna, elle le plaça doucement dans son sac à dos épaulettes et elle le regarda à son tour. Ce n'est après 2 minutes plantés au milieu de la cour que Sakura et Shaolan osèrent parler.

Saki : Alors… Eh…

Shao : Alors…

Saki (d'une toute petite voix) : C'est quoi ta réponse ? Je sais… que… nous étions pas ensemble, mais ça y rapprochait…

Shao : Ça se rapprochait beaucoup de l'amour… Shao la prit par la taille et l'embrassa comme jamais. Un baiser doux et passionné à la fois… Il était tout simplement désiré !! Shaolan passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Sakura pour lui indiquer qu'il voulait approfondir leur baiser. Elle ouvrit sa bouche dans un soupir de contentement et Shaolan introduisit sa langue qui s'était enroulée automatiquement autour de celle de sa compagne. Ileur baiser aurait pu duré plus longtemps s'ils n'auraient pas manquer de souffle.

: C'est dans la boîte !!

Saki et Shao (se tournant vers la personne qui avait dit cela) : OYO !!

Oyo : Quoi ?? Je vous trouvait long, alors je suis allez à votre recherche…

Eriol sortit de derrière l'arbre…

Eriol : Je savait que ça allait finir comme ça pour vous deux… je l'avais vu dans votre futur !!

Sakura : Ne me dit pas mon futur, tu le sais… JE DÉTESTE ÇA !!

Shao (lui chuchotant dans l'oreille) : Doucement…

Il commença à lui lécher l'oreille, puis il descendit pour lui donner de petits baisers dans le cou. Sakura essayait de ne pas se laisser aller, mais il en faisait trop. Elle se tourna pour être face à face à lui. Elle le fit reculer pour le coller dos à un des murs de l'école et l'embrassa langoureusement et longuement. Elle n'était plus capable de se contenir, elle avait trop envie de lui… Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui sussurra dans l'oreille gauche en la mordant en même temps.

Saki : Tu voudrais pas sécher les cours de l'après-midi ?? demanda-t-elle avec le désir dans les yeux.

Shao : Saki… j'ai un exam cet après-midi… mais je crois que je peut le repasser plus tard…

Tomoyo et Eriol les regardaient… Saki et Shao semblaient les avoir oublier. Ils trouvaient ça vraiment étrange de les voir ensemble, après tout, il y a moins de 20 minutes, ils n'étaient même pas un couple.

Il virent le nouveau couple partirent en courant hors du terrian de l'école, pour les amoureux savaient quoi… Ah L'AMOUR !!

_Du coté de Saki et Shao : _

Il arrivèrent enfin à leur appartement et entrèrent à grande vitesse !! Kéro qui avait entendu la porte, sortit la tête de la chambre de Sakura et vit Shaolan embrasser la maîtresse des cartes. Il aurait bien voulut les séparer, mais il savait que Sakura était heureuse avec lui, alors il laissa tomber pour aujourd'hui et retourna jouer aux jeux video.

La situation des amoureux devenaient de plus en plus pressante… Shao avait envie de Saki autant que Saki avait envie de Shao.

Shao (regardant sérieusement Sakura) : Tu es sure de toi ?

Saki : Oui… à 100 !!

Shao sourit et entreprit d'enlever le chemisier de Sakura en le déboutennant doucement et lentement pour faire monter l'envie à sa compagne. Comme il l'avait prévue, elle réprima un gémissement de frustration et enleva le tee-shirt de Shao en un mouvement. Son chemisier enlevé, elle le poussa sur le lit d'un mouvement de reins et lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle descendit la tête pour lui embrasser le torse. Un gémissement à peine audible sortit de ses lèvres, Saki en sourit. Shaolan fit descendre la fermeture éclair de la jupe de Saki et elle entreprit à enlever son baggy le plus vite possible pour commencer l'acte d'amour. Elle était présentement en sous-vêtement devant Shao et elle ne sentit aucune gêne à cela, mais Shaolan avait encore son baggy. Elle le lui enleva et l'embrassa pour faire monter la convoitise de son compagnon. Ils s'embrassaient maintenant passionément. Shaolan détacha son soutient-gorge et lui mordilla le bout des seins de Sakura qui poussa des gémissements de plaisir. Elle frotta son bassin contre celui d Shao, elle avait trop envie de lui, mais il préferait la faire attendre encore. Shaolan descendit ses mains vers les cuisses de Sakura et les lui embrassa tendrement, elle aimait cela et il le savait. Il enleva le string de Sakura et descendit sa tête entre les cuisses de Sakura. Celle-ci adorait les caresses expertes de son petit ami, un vrai pro…

Sakura : SHAO !!

Shaolan sourit en l'entendant crié son nom et continua sa « job ». Sakura posa sa main sur la joue de Shao pour l'inciter à monter pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle entama de lui enlever son boxer pour enfin commencer ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux depuis le début. Quand il furent tous les deux nus face à l'autre, Sakura se coucha sur le lit en emportant Shaolan avec elle en le prenant par son collier. Il se placa au-dessus d'elle et la pénétra doucement pour lui faire le moins mal, il commença un va-et-vient lent et doux et augmenta sa vitesse à chaque gémissement que Sakura sortait. Elle lui criait d'y aller plus fort et plus vite. Elle criait de plus en plus fort le nom de son amoureux et Shao faisait de même pour Sakura. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme, ils hurlaient tous les deux et s'arrêtèrent après épuisement total.

Ils étaient tous les deux couchés côte-à-côte. Sakura se tourna vers Shao et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Saki : C'était merveilleux, t'es un pro mon chéri !! dit-elle en riant un peu

Shao : Je ne fait que combler les désirs de mon ange.

Saki : Alors je te le redis une autre fois, c'était fantastique, extraordinaire, merveilleux, fabuleux et tous les adjectifs qui peuvent exprimer ce que pense…

Shao : Tu ne voudrais pas recommencer, lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant malicieusement

Saki : Pas maintenant… j'ai faim !!

Shaolan en tomba de haut en entendant la réponse de sa fleur de cerisier. Elle ne changera jamais et il l'aimait comme ça !!

Shao : D'accord, je vais te préparer un repas digne d'une reine.

Saki : C'est vrai… tu es un vrai cordon bleu !!

Ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent. Sakura portait une chemise à Shaolan et Shaolan était en boxer et tee-shirt lousse. Ils passèrent une soirée extraordinaire avec pleins de caresses et de baisers. Après le bon repas, ils remarquèrent qu'il était déjà 23h00 et allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de Shaolan. Ils refirent l'amour et s'endormir après l'act aux environs d'1h00 du matin.

Au lendemain matin…

**Que va-t-il se passer ???????? Roulement de tambour… Au prochain chapitre !!**

_FINI !!! La suite dans le prochian chapitre… S'il vous plaît, donner des comms et ça va m'envàcourager à écrire pour vous !! CHEESE !!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_-Xinxiya- _

P.S. Pour infos, ceci est mon premier fics alors je veux avoir des commentaires constructifs, mauvais ou bons !!


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Y aura-t-il des changements ???**

Au lendemain matin…

Les deux amoureux dormaient confortablement quand tout à coup un son horrible résonna dans leurs oreilles…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!

Shaolan éteignit son cadran pour faire cesser ce bruit insupportable pour les oreilles.

Shao (en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou) : Saki… réveilles-toi…

Saki (qui adorait ses baisers et qui voulait encore dormir) : Pas maintenant…

Shao : Aller… il faut aller au Lycée, bien que cette idée ne m'enchante guère

Saki : Alors restons ici… ensemble

Shao : Je peux vraiment pas ma chérie, j'ai des examens importants pour passer mon BAC et je veux pas rester une année de plus au Lycée… pas toi ?

Saki : D'accord, mais cet après-midi, on reviens ici…. Ok ?

Shao : Si je n'ai rien d'important… je suis d'accord !!

Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour aller s'habiller… Sakura emprunta une chemise à Shaolan pour retourner dans sa chambre qui était au fond du couloir…

Quand Saki rentra dans sa chambre, un « peluche jaune » lui sauta dessus.

Kéro : Sakura… Il disait son nom d'une voix à faire peur en détachant chaque syllabe.

Sakura : Qu… Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

Kéro (se relâchant) : Depuis quand… TU EMBRASSES le morveux à pleine bouche pour ensuite finir ta soirée avec lui…

Sakura : Kéro… tu sais bien que je l'aime… et même beaucoup…

Kéro : mais pourquoi lui… te rappelles-tu comment c'était avant, quand vous étiez plus jeunes ?

Saki : OUI !!! je le sais… tu me ramènes toujours cet argument… le PASSÉ !! Ne pense plus au passé, mais plutôt à l'avenir. Moi, c'est ce que j'ai fait et je suis heureuse… (les larmes aux yeux) Pour une fois, es-tu capable de comprendre que je l'aime… Onegai (STP) ??

Kéro (se sentant coupable) : Gomen ne (DÉSOLÉ) Saki… j'ai peur qu'il te fasse souffrir et t'accapare trop pour que tu m'oublie totalement… (baissant le regard) Je veux pas te perdre pour lui…

Saki : Oh… Kéro !!

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin pour le réconforter.

Kéro : C'est toi qui est en larme et c'est moi qui ce fait réconforter… je toruve que les rôles ne sont pas bien en place…. Ah oui, j'y pensait… SAKI J'AI FAIM !!!

Sakura : Tu ne changeras jamais… Bon il faut que je m'habille, Shao doit m'attendre

Et c'était le cas, Shaolan était de l'autre côté de la porte et avait entendut toute la conversation. Il n'a pas voulut les interrompre, mais il ne voulait pas non plus écouter… c'était trop tentant aussi.

Shaolan (pense) : Je ferai de mon mieux pour que la peluche soit contente… pour Sakura !!

Il repartit dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer sur cette dernière pensée.

_Un moment après : _

Sakura sortit de sa chambre avec un débardeur rose, un jeans taille basse avec des motifs de fleurs de cerisiers dessus, un veste blanche pour cacher ses épaules et des shooes pour le confort !! Shaolan, lui, portait son original baggy noir, son tee-shirt rouge quelque peu moulant et des shooes de SK8. Sakura le regardait avec envie…

Saki : Si tu continues à t'habiller comme ça, je crois que se ne sera pas long avant que je ne te saute dessus…

Shao : ah ouin… alors je devrais peut-être le faire plus souvent, tu ne crois pas Saki ??

Saki : Yamete (ARRETE), tu me torture…

Shao (regardant l'heure) : MERDE !! Il faudrait partir, on est à la bourre…

Saki (tournant les yeux) : Comme d'habitude

Shao : Heum… c'est une habitude pour toi, not for me…

Saki (changement de sjet) : On y va ?

Shao : Je te suis…

Ils sortir de l'appartement en trombe et coururent jusqu'au Lycée, Sakura commençait en Cours de littérature et Shaolan avait un examen d'Histoire pour sa note d'étape pour son BAC. Rendu au couloir centrale, Sakura se tourna vers Shao pour lui dire « bye », mais Shao la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement en tant qu'au revoir et lui glissa à l'oreille des petits je t'aime…

Shao : Pour la chance… Il lui fit un clin d'œil…

Saki : Bye !! Elle l'embrassa une fois, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite.

Shao : Il faut que j'y aille… bye… Il ne voulait pas la quitter.

Ils partirent tous les deux de leur côté et Sakura arriva de justesse en littérature, car de 1, le prof venait de rentrer et de 2, il avait oublié son manuel de cours à la salle des profs, alors Sakura entra pendant qu'il retournait le chercher. Elle tourna la tête et elle vit qu'elle était dans le même cours que Tomoyo, mais il n'y avait pas de place proche d'elle. Elle tourna encore la tête et aperçu une place… à côté du BAKA (CON, IDIOT) de la classe et même du Lycée Seijo, Jeimusu. Elle n'eut pas le choix et elle s'assit à côté de lui… QUELLE HORREUR !!

Jeimusu (se tourna vers elle) : Ce soir, t'es libre ma chérie ? Il lui frotta le bras de ses doigts, mais elle les ota vite fait…

Sakura : Je suis occupée…

Jeimusu : Je vais commencer à croire que tu ne me dit pas la vérité… ma jolie !!

Le prof se racla la gorge, signe qu'il était arrivé et qu'on devait se taire.

Prof : Merci !!

Après les cours, Sakura sortit rapidement du cours pour échapper à Jeimusu. Malheureusement, il avait anticiper ce qu'elle allait faire, alors il la suivit et la colla au mur. Sakura espérait de tous cœur que Shaolan arrive, mais il était encore en examen. Elle pourrait le faire reculer avec la magie, mais c'était trop risquer de se faire découvrir. Elle pourait appeler Shao par la pensée, mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger, ERIOL. Elle essaya, mais quelque chose bloquait la communication… Elle se tourna vers Jeimusu.

Saki (pense) : Ce peut-il qu'il aie des pouvoirs ??

Par malheur, ce n'était pas Jeimuisu qui coupait la communication, mais plutôt Eriol et Tomoyo qui, eux, étaient dans leur bulle.

Eriol : Ma Oyo…

Oyo : Mon Eriol...

Et ils s'embrassèrent, d'un baiser romantique.

_Du côté de Sakura : _

C'était bien beau tout ça, mais elle était toujours entre les griffes de ce Jeimusu. Pendant que la jeune fille réfléchissait, Jeimusu avait profiter de la situation pour commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou… Elle s'en rendit compte et le gifla. GROSSE ERREUR !! Jeimusu avait la joue rouge et la trace de la main était visible… Il la frappa dans l'estomac, elle eut le souffle coupé et elle tomba à genou. Elle re-essaya de contacter Eriol par la pensée, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Jeimusu entreprit d'enlever la veste de la jeune fille et de lui embrasser les épaules… Il sortit un couteau de son baggy brun et le mit à la gorge de Sakura…

Jeimusu : Ne bouge pas, ne cris pas… sinon j'oserai l'utiliser contre toi !! Dit-il menaçant

Sakura : O… ou… oui !! Elle était vaincu, elle avait trop peur pour répliquer un geste. Elle commença à pleurer.

Jeimusu qui lui embrassait les épaules, se dirigea vers le cou de Saki. Elle ne voulait pas, mais elle était trop « dans la merde » si on peut le dire. Elle pensait que la situation était désespérée quand tout à coup, un homme vint la secourir… Mais qui ? Elle tourna son regard vers son sauveur et vit Yukito, son ange gardien.

Saki : Yu… kito… Elle pronnonça son nom avant de perdre connaissance à cause du choc.

Yukito accourut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, il se tourna vers Jeimusu et lui dit menaçant :

Yukito : Si tu oses la toucher encore une simple fois, je te tue…

Yukito et Yue parlait en même temps, ce qui faisait que sa voix était encore plus mençante. Il se transforma en Yue et s'envola vers son logis (Celui à Yukito). Quand il arriva devant chez lui, Sakura était toujours dans le même état... et son aura diminuait. Il entra et vit Toya assit dans la cuisine à étudier son dernier dossier. Toya était devenu avocat avec le temps, vrai qu'il n'avait pas spécialement finit ses études, mais il était stagiaire dans un bureau d'avocat réputé. Quand Toya sentit l'aura de sa petite-soeur dans la pièce, il releva la tête et la vit sans connaissance.

Toya : Sakura!! Yukito, que s'est-il passé ?? Il était très inquiet pour sa petite soeur adorée

Yukito (songeur) : Elle s'est fait attaquée par quelqu'un au Lycée...

Toya (criant) : ATTAQUÉE ???

Yukito : Je dirais plutôt agressée...

Toya : QUOI ???

Yukito : Calme-toi Toya...

Toya (ironique) : Mais bien sûr... ma soeur vient d'être agressée et toi tu me dit de me calmer... MAIS COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE J'Y ARRIVE ??? Ça fait deux mois que je ne l'avait pas vu et quand je la revois, elle est dans les vapes...

Yukito ne savait plus quoi dire devant l'air paniqué de son meilleur ami. Il fit un geste qui partit tout seul... PAFFF... Une bonne giffle sur la joue droite de Toya.

Yukito : Calme-toi, elle va bien... je l'ai sauvé du pire alors soit heureux qu'elle n'est rien de grave.

Toya : Haï... (Oui...)

Sakura : Hmmmm...

Les deux hommes : SAKURA !!!

Sakura : Ne criez pas, je suis juste à côté de vous... mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici et quelle heure est-il ?

Yukito : Tu t'es faite agresser par je ne sais qui et je m'en fou pas mal et...

Toya : Il est 14h (se tournant vers elle) pourquoi ?

Sakura (full pressée) : MERDE!! Shao doit surement m'attendre !!

_Du côté de Shao : _

C'était la centième fois que Shaolan regardait sa montre... pourquoi ? Simple question, sa petite amie était encore en retard à un rendez-vous. Il regarda sa montre une autre fois quand une conversation capta son attention...

Voix 1 : Devine quoi ?

Voix 2 : Quoi ?

Voix 1 : J'ai vu tout à l'heure Kinomoto avec Jeimusu... ils s'embrassaient!!

Voix 2 : Noooooooon... tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Voix 3 (arrivant) : On te l'assure...

Shaolan n'écoutait déjà plus la suite... Il ne pouvait y croire, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir tromper après seulement une journée en tant que couple... C'ÉTAIT IMPOSSIBLE!! Plus il y pensait, plus son coeur se déchirait. Sauf que... elles ont dit que s'était Jeimusu, celui qui l'avait forcé à l'embrasser, il l'avait encore forcer... LE SALAUD!! Shao n'était pas sur que c'était vraiment qui s'était passé, mais il préfèrait ceci à l'autre idée.

Voix : SHAO!!!!

Il se retourna et vit Sakura courrir vers lui en souriant. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et voulut l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais il détourna la tête.

Saki : Ça ne va pas ?

Shao : J'ai une question pour toi, POURQUOI es-tu en retard de 2h ?

Sakura semblait embarassée du fait d'être arrivée si en retard, Shao ne le prenait pas dans ce sens...

Shao : Alors ?

Saki (d'une petite mini voix et baissa la tête et le regard) : Je me suis faite agressée...

Shao : Je n'ai rien entendu...

Saki : Je me suis faite agressée par Jeimusu... Elle avait dit ça dans un soupir douloureux... (reprenant son explication) et il a presque eu ce qu'il voulait...

Shao : QUOI????????? Il t'a touché!! JE VAIS LE TUER!!

Saki : Oui, mais il n'a pas pu finir, Yukito est arrivé à temps...

Shao : Ouf... je lui doit une fière chandelle... je le remercirai quand je le verrai...

Voix : Tu peux le faire maintenant...

Shao : Alors je te remiercie grandement... Yukito!! Sans toi, je crois que s'il avait réussit, je m'en serait voulut toute ma vie.

Yukito : De rien, n'oublie pas que c'est la maîtresse de Yue et de plus, une grande amie... je n'ai fait que mon devoir... de gardien!!

Shao : Mais tout de même... Arigatoo (MERCI)

Shaolan prit Sakura dans ses bras et l'embrassa de toute la douceur qu'il pouvait lui offrir

Shao : Faisons-nous ce que nous avions de prévus aujourd'hui ?

Saki : Absolument...

Shao la prit dans ses bras amoureusement et ils partirent tous les deux vers leur appartement... Quand ils entrèrent, Kéro était dans la frigo à se servir n'importe quoi... UN VRAI GOINFRE!! Avaient-ils pensés tous les deux.

Sakura : Kéro, pourrais-tu ne pas nous déranger Onegai (STP)

Kéro (voyant Sakura dans les bras du morveux qui lui faisait des bisous dans le cou) : Haï!!

Sakura : ARIGATOO !!!

Les amoureux étaient maintenant dans la chambre de Shao et s'embrassaient passionnément. Shao descendit sa bouche dans le cou de sa bien-aimée, ensuite il entreprit d'enlever la veste et le débardeur de celle qu'il voulait "croquer". (UN VRAI LOUP... )

Shao (entre deux baisers) : Promet-moi une chose...

Saki : Nandai ?? (QUOI ??)

Shao : De toujours me dire la vérité, même si elle fait mal... j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi...

Sakura : D'accord... alors promet-moi la même chose...

Shao : Je te le promets... Ah oui... je veux que notre relation reste comme elle est...

Saki (moqueuse) : Comme quoi ? Relation sexuelle à chaque jour ? Cela ne fait que deux jours que nous sommes ensemble, alors notre relation... n'est pas vraiment totalement commencée (voyant la tête que faisait son petit ami) je veux dire que nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre relation, nous avons le temps de la construire!!

Shao : Ce que je veux dire... c'est que je ne veux pas de changements radicals entre nous deux... quelques disputes, mais si un jour il arrive tu me quittes, et j'espère qu'il n'arrive jamais, je veux garder ton amitié comme elle était avant notre relation de couple... J'aime dire ce mot... COUPLE!! Et il embrassa Sakura sur les lèvres et approfondit le baiser.

Saki (après le baiser) : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi...

Et ils finirent leur journée au lit (QUE C'EST ÉTONNANT !!)


	7. Chapter 4

_Réponses au comms : _

**Lino : **Je suis bien heureuse que tu aimes le début de ma fic, alors continue de lire si tu veux connaître la suite… Bye !! –kiss-

**Laura : **Il faut bien qu'Eriol s'occupe de sa chère Oyo voyont… mais bon je m'égare… Merci de m'avoir envoyer un des rares comms que je reçois… Bye !! –bizou-

**Fan de toi : **C'est drôle comme nom, mais bon… il faudrait que tu me dise bien qui tu es un jour !! tk… Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire très apprécié de ma personne !! c'était super gentil et cool de ta part… Bye !! –bizou-

**Chapitre 4 : Que se passe-t-il ?**

Sakura se réveilla comme d'habitude, mais à la différence près qu'elle se retrouvait, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était avec Shaolan, dans son lit. Elle pensait avoir dormit avec son amoureux.

Elle se leva et arriva dans la cuisine, Shaolan était là, mais ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer. Elle se positionna à côté de Shao pour lui donner un bec sur la joue, mais il détourna la tête… bizarre. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Elle se sentit vexer et partit s'habiller pour partir au Lycée. Elle rencontra Oyo, qui était trop occupé avec Eriol… ENCORE !! Elle se sentit soudainement seule… Shaolan passa devant elle et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu ou peut-être l'évitait-il ? Elle ne le savait mais se sentait très mal, extrêmement mal tout d'un coup. Et pour être sûre d'aller mieux pour la prochaine période qu'elle avait dans la matinée, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et s'y allongea pour toute la première période, ce n'était pas vraiment grave car elle avait FPS… et ce n'était pas vraiment la matière qu'elle adorait le plus et elle trouvait que ce cours ne valait pas grand chose… (NdA : Tout comme moi… c drôle, on se ressemble ') Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait entre le groupe d'amis (Shao, Eriol, Oyo et elle bien sûr !!) En plus, personne ne vint la voir à l'infirmerie pour voir si elle allait bien… elle trouvait vraiment que cette journée n'était pas normale.

Malheureusement, elle avait mathématiques en deuxième période et elle était la voisine de Shaolan, elle ne voulait vraiment pas le voir pour l'instant. Elle s'assit et le cours commença immédiatement, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui avait été choisit pour aller faire le numéro au tableau, mais un autre élève qui n'était pas vraiment le meilleur en math non plus. Les mathématiques se passèrent mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré.

**Sakura POV : **

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'évite. Je n'ai rien fait de vraiment horible pour qu'il se conduise de cette façon avec moi… Je vais aller lui dire deux mots pour qu'il m'entende bien…

Il doit surement être déjà dans la cours d'école… en-dessous du cerisier en fleur… notre lieu de rencontre… Je me sentit tout-à-coup mélancolique et j'avais vraiment envie de pleurer, bien que j'avais les larmes aux yeux… mais ce qui me rendait encore plus triste, c'est qu'il y était avec une autre fille… UNE AUTRE FILLE !!!!!! Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça… pas à moi. Je me mis à pleurer et partit à courir hors de cette école pour le reste de la journée.

Quand je suis rentrée en pleur dans l'appartement que je partageais avec LUI… je n'ai plus envie de nommer son nom ou de même y penser. Kéro était là, dans le réfrigérateur en train de se goinfrer… Je tournai les yeux et pensais que c'était toujours ça qu'il faisait quand nous n'étions pas là, ce qui déclanchait souvent des chicanes entre lui et mon petit Kéro… J'en rit, mais un tout petit peu, car je pensais toujours à lui, sans cesse à lui… Je me laissai tomber à genou en laissant sortir un cri de rage et de pleurs de ma gorge, tellement fort et longtemps qu'après ma gorge brûlait… mais rien n'était plus douloureux que de se faire ignorer par l'être aimé… non même pas.

Kéro, en entendant mon cri, se dirigea à toute vitesse vers moi, mais ne dit rien, j'avais la rage au ventre, pas à cause que Kéro ne faisait rien, mais de LUI… LUI !!!!!!!!!

Sakura : DOUSHITE ?????? (POURQUOI ???????) Et mes pleurs redoublèrent.

Kéro : Pitchounne… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il semblait vraiment inquiet. C'était normal car c'était la première fois que j'avais une telle réaction… aussi violente.

Sakura : Rien… je n'était même pas capable de m'exprimer par de simple phrase… je ne voulait point m'expliquer sur ce problème-là… (je regardai Kéro) mais quand il rentrera, tu lui diras ces mots de ma part… c'est fini. Je pensais que j'exagérais, mais j'étais tellement triste qu'il m'ignore, qu'il amènent une autre fille sous le cerisier, qu'il ne me dise même pas bonjour, qu'il ne me donne aucun baiser, aucun sourire… qu'il… qu'il… Je trouvais trop de choses à lui reprocher alors que je pouvais plus parler de lui, je n'était plus capable.

Kéro me regarda avec un regard tellement triste que je me sentit coupable de lui partager ma rage, de lui partager ma peine , mes pleurs et mes cris. Je me levai et partit me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais point LE voir de toute la soirée… je devais surement m'être endormis, car après mes pleurs, tout était noir, le néant, le vide complet et je m'y sentait bien.

Normal POV :

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut… Elle tourna la tête vers le côté et vit Shaolan dormir… tout ceci n'a été qu'un rêve, elle y avait cru, il semblait si vrai qu'elle commença à pleurer de joie que tout ceci ne se soit jamais produit. Elle était heureuse… toute sa peine et sa douleur n'était qu'un rêve, mais elle était sûre de les avoir vraiment ressentis… ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres, elle ne faisait jamais de rêve comme les autres de toute façon. Elle tourna la tête pour voir quelle heure il était, 3h00 du matin. Elle devait se rendormir, mais ne voulait absolument pas faire le même rêve, alors elle était déterminée à rester réveiller, mais le sommeil vint la chercher vers 3h15. Elle eut une idée pour l'aider à avoir un sommeil paisible… Elle tenait dans ses mains deux de ses propres cartes… DREAM et SLEEP.

Sakura : Carte du sommeil et Carte du rêve, unissez-vous pour m'aider à avoir un sommeil léger. Doux, calme et aucun cauchemar… elle ne voulait vraiment pas refaire ce rêve affreux…

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Shaolan, en l'entendant pleurer s'était réveiller et l'avait ensuite vu utiliser deux cartes, mais pourquoi ? C'était la question qui lui trottait la tête… mais pourquoi donc avait-elle pleurer ? Il était inquiet car il y avait penser, et semblait connaître la raison de l'utilisation des cartes, sa chérie n'était pas dans la capacité de s'endormir ou la raison tournait dans ce sens. Il avait presque raison, elle ne voualit point dormir car elle avait de 1 : peur de refaire ce vilain cauchemar, de 2 : peur que ce soit la vérité et de 3 : elle avait peur, mais extrêmement peur de le perdre alors elle voulais dormir paisiblement pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Shao se rendormit très vite, mais se promit d'en parler avec elle parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans le secret…

Le lendemain…

To be continued… 

_**Vous le découvriez dans la suite qui devrait sortir bientôt…Laissez des comms, c'est toujours agréable de voir qu'une de nos hisotires est apprécié… À la prochaine… **_

_**-Xinxiya-**_


	8. Chapter 5

_Réponses aux comms :_

**Laura : **C'est très gentil de ta part de te soucier de mon état, sinon pour ta question… il faudrait que tu attendes la suite. J'ADOW faire poireauter les gens…

Chapitre 5 : Le lendemain du lendemain 

Le lendemain…

Shaolan s'était réveillé beaucoup plus tôt que Sakura. Bien qu'il ait dormit, il n'avait pas eu un sommeil apaisant, toutes ses réflexions le hantaient… mais il voulait savoir, pourquoi avait-elle pleuré dès son réveil ?

Beaucoup plus tard, Shaolan entendit du bruit à sa droite, se retourna et aperçut SA Saki emmitouflée dans une couverture bien chaude. Shaolan sourit à son petit côté plein d'innocence. Il se leva tout sourire et vint entourer sa petite amie de ses bras forts et musclés. (ça fait rêver…) Saki se colla à Shao pour le sentir près d'elle, elle se rappelait encore de son rêve… cet affreux rêve. Shaolan était retourné dans ses pensées et demanda à Sakura ce qui le troublait depuis le début de la matinée…

Shao : Saki…

Saki : Mmmmmhh…

Shao : Pourquoi as-tu pleuré à ton réveil et pourquoi as-tu utilisé deux de tes cartes pour t'endormir…

Sakura ouvrit grands les yeux… COMMENT POUVAIT-IL LE SAVOIR, À MOINS QU'IL N'ÉTAIT RÉVEILLÉ ?

Sakura : Et bien, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve… un horrible rêve et vu que je fait souvent des rêves prémonitoires, j'avais peur qu'il soit réel… mais mon rêve, durant mon sommeil, semblait si vrai, je ressentais même mes propres émôtions… quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai pleuré de joie en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Shaolan la serra fort dans ses bras sentant sa peine montée, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait repenser à ce rêve qu'elle voulait certainement oublié.

Shao : Gomen Ne… (désolé)

Saki : Nanni ? (Quoi ?)

Shao : De t'avoir fait repenser à ce rêve…

Saki : Pas grave… mais au juste, tu étais réveillé ?

Shao : Quand je t'ai entendu pleurer, je me suis réveillé… oui.

Saki : Ah ?

Elle tourna le regard vers l'horloge… 8h 00 passé… QUOI ??

Sakura : Shao… Il lui donnait des bisous dans le cou

Shao : Mmmh…

Saki : Nous sommes en retard…

Shao (regardant l'heure) : Ah…

Sakura se libéra de son étreinte, et partit se préparer en tirant la langue à son copain et en prenant une brioche pour déjeuner.

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux prêts pour le Lycée. Vu qu'ils étaient en retard, mais vraiment en retard, personne n'était dans la cour. Ils coururent vers la salle 336, ou ils avaient tous les deux leur cours de Littérature. Ils entrèrent de justesse et essayèrent de trouver des places. Eriol et Oyo était dans la dernière rangée, mais ne restait plus qu'une seule place qu'une jeune fille prit avant l'un des deux jeunes amoureux. Shao fit le tour de la salle des yeux, et remarqua deux places à l'opposé de l'autre, ils se regardèrent et Sakura partit d'un côté et Shao de l'autre. Pendant tout le cours, ils se jetaient des regards… et se parlaient par la pensée… un point de plus pour eux.

En italique leur conversation par la pensée

Shao : Saki… 

_Saki : Quoi ? _

_Shao : Tu connaît la réponse du #13 ? _

_Saki : C'est juste pour sa que tu me parles ? Oui et je ne te la donnerai pas…_

_Shao : Onegai… _

_Saki : Non… _

_Shao : Et si je te donnais la réponse des prochains numéros, tu voudrais bien ? _

_Saki : Je connais déjà les réponses… __FINIT !!! _

_Shao : ONEGAI !!!!!!!!!!_

_Saki : Non !!_

Voix : Mademoiselle Kinomoto !! Pouvez-vous écouter mon cours pour une fois…

Sakura : Oui Monsieur…

Sak : Shao, un ton populaire et familier… content ? 

_Shao : Hai (oui)_

_Voix : Vous pouvez arrêter de vous donnez les réponses…_

_Saki et Shao : ERIOL !!!! Tu fais quoi ? _

_Eriol : Je n'arrête pas de vous entendre vous parlez, ça l'énerve à un moment…_

_Saki : Gomen Ne… mais bloque tes pensées… __BAKA !!! _

_Eriol : Bon, bye bye !! _

_Shao : Bon débarat… _

_Saki : Shao !! _

_Mais Eriol était déjà partit… _

Après les cours, la gang d'amis se sont retrouvés sous leur cerisier habituel… Sakura était assise entre les jambes de son amoureux, le dos accoté sur son torse.

Saki : C'est qu'on est confortable ici…

Shao : Sur moi…

Saki : En quelque sorte… elle le regarda amoureusement.

Oyo : Dire qu'on croyait que vous n'alliez jamais vous dévoilez vos sentiments….. Ah…. (les étoiles dans les yeux)

Eriol : Et maintenant, vous ne vous quittez plus…

Shao : Je suis avec mon âme sœur, qu'est-ce que je puisse désirer de plus ?

Oyo (énumérant) : des enfants, un mariage, de l'argent, une maison, des amis, un travail, et tout ce que tu désires…

Shao : Je verrai sa plus tard…

Saki : Moi, je désire… mmmhhhh… trois enfants, un mariage avec l'homme que j'aime et une maison assez grande pour la famille…

Leur après midi se passa comme à la normale et ils retournèrent tous à leur cours respectifs… Sakura avait Biologie avec Eriol. Tomoyo avait Musique et Shaolan avait Histoire. (mais je préfère vous évitez les détails, vu qu'il ne c rien passer d'extraordinaire)

Les quatre amis décidèrent d'aller faire un tour de ville demian, vu qu'ils avaient congé (jour férié… YES !). Ils se quittèrent à l'intersection entre l'appart de Sakura et Shaolan et la maison de Tomoyo, Eriol continua tout droit pour se rendre chez lui…

Saki et Shao marchaient main dans la main, ils se regardaient amoureusement et se souraient toujours aussi. Ils entrèrent chez eux et préparèrent le souper en amoureux. Ils mangeait des spagettis avec de la sauce carbonnara. C'était délicieux !! Bien que Shaolan et Sakura étaient de vrais cordon bleu… ils faisaient la paire. Ils avaient préparé la table pour un souper romantique, dîner aux chandelles, parfum aux framboises… parsemé d'une douce musique d'ambiance.

Ils allèrent se coucher après avoir regarder le film qu'il avait emprunter au Video-Clair. Un bon film que j'ai bien aimé… **L'adorable voisine** ___**New York, un soir de Noël. Une ravissante sorcière souhaite secrètement tomber amoureuse, les femmes de son espèce n'étant censées éprouver aucuns sentiments si ce n'est le désir… Grand classique de 1958)**_. Ils l'avaient écouté non sans une centaine de baisers et de caresses.

La journée après…

Sakura se réveilla avec un sursaut, elle venait de rêver qu'elle se faisait tirer dans le ventre par un homme, mais ne savait qui. Elle en parlerait à Kéro. Elle tourna son regard vers la place vide ou Shao était il n'y a pas 15 minutes avant, elle se leva et regarda partout dans l'apartement avant d'arriver au comptoir et de découvrir un petit mot lui disant qu'il était partit faire les courses car Kéro avait tout manger… elle regarda dans le frigo et il ne restait presque rien, sauf les condiments. (SACRÉ KÉRO !!)

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et aperçut Kéro en train de jouer à ses jeux videos. Elle entra et lui dit :

Saki : Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de manger tout ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo ?

Kéro : Pitchoune… tu me connais bien… j'avais trop faim, alors j'ai tout mangé '

Saki : Shao est partit faire les courses alors ?

Kéro : Tu n'as pas lut le mot ?

Saki : Si, si…

Kéro : Tu l'as bien lut, c'est marqué clairement sur le papier, « je suis partit faire les course, bizou.. Shao » (regard ironique) sauf si tu ne sais pas lire…

Saki : KÉRO !!!!

Elle lui courut pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui passe par la tête.

Sakura (s'arrêtant) : Eh.. Kéro ?

Kéro : Oui ?

Sakura : J'ai fait un rêve bizarre et il faudrait que je t'en parle…

Saki (après avoir raconté son rêve à Kéro) : Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est prémonitoire ? Elle commençait à avoir peur.

Kéro : Je ne sais pas… ce peut très bien être un avertissement à un danger ou un rêve prémonitoire, vu que ton rêve n'est pas montré au complet…

Sakura : Alors il peut être prémonitoire ?

Kéro : Je ne vais pas te mentir, mais oui… il se peut qu'il soit prémonitoire. Alors fait attention à toi… ok pitchoune ? Elle n'écoutait déjà plus.

Sakura attendit que Shao revienne pour pouvoir préparer le repas (logique… c lui qui a les courses). Quand il fut arriver, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il fut légèrement surpris par cet élan de tendresse de la part de sa dulcinée, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Il posa les sacs pleins de nourritures sur le comptoir et entoura la taille de sa copine de ses bras pour la serrer à son tour.

Shao : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Saki (se forçant à sourire) : Mais rien… je t'attendais pour faire le dîner (petit sourire)

Shao : Ok… alors tu nous fais quoi à manger ma sucre d'orge ?

Sakura : Nous ? Sucre d'orge… tu as aussi faim pour m'appeler par des noms de nourriture ?

Shao : Oui nous… Kéro, toi et moi. Et pour ta deuxième question, je n'ai fait que te donner un petit surnom d'une fois.

Saki : Ah ok ? mais sinon, je vous fais des sous-marins ?

Shao : Ça me va !!

Shaolan commença à lui bécotter le cou et descendit un peu pour ensuite embrasser ses épaules non-cachées par la camisole rose presque transparente qu'elle portait.

Saki : Shao… arrête…

Shao : Tu dis ça, mais c'est que tu en profites alors…

Sakura se dégagea après cette dernière réplique pour aller faire le repas pour les deux « hommes » dans sa vie, quand elle se rappela soudainement d'un petit détail.

Saki : Shao !! On avait pas une sortie en ville avec Eriol et Oyo aujourd'hui ?

Shao : MERDE !!!

Sakura laissa tomber le repas et partit s'habiller pour leur sortie entre amis qu'ils avaient complètement oublié. Une chance qu'ils avaient eu l'idée de dîner dans les environs de 11 heures de l'avant-midi. Quand ils furent tous les deux prêts, ils prirent la nouvelle voiture de Shao (il ne l'utilisait pas pour aller au Lycée, bien qu'il leur reste une année avant le BAC). Une belle et confortable décapotable noire (FORD MUSTANG GT convertible, une perle rare). Ils arrivèrent au centre commercial qui de plus, est leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit bistro du parc situé à l'extérieur à droite de la porte d'entrée.

Voix : Wooooooooooooooooooooooouh !! Saki, Shao… nous sommes ici !!

Saki : Haï Oyo !!

Sakura attrapa le bras de Shao et elle se dirigea vers Tomoyo. Elle était contente de passer une journée avec son petit ami, sa meilleure amie et Eriol, le petit ami à Tomoyo.

Pendant deux heures, les filles ont fait du magasinage et leurs petits amis transportaient leurs sacs et il y en avait une tonne de sacs à transporter.

Sakura et Tomoyo étaient en train de parler de tout et de rien durant que les gars se reposaient.

Sakura : Je t'assure Oyo, je vole depuis que je suis avec Shao…

Oyo : Tu est définitivement amoureuse, tant que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, tout va pour le mieux.

Saki : Oui !!

Oyo : On fait quoi maintenant ? (elle regarda l'heure) Il est 14 heures, nous avons le temps de faire encore quelques magasins…

Saki : Sûrement, mais je plains nos petits amis, ils doivent être épuisés… et elle jetta un regard vers Shao qui lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lui sourit en retour.

Shaolan et Eriol, eux, se plaingnaient de la torture que les filles leur faisaient subir.

Shao : Je ne pourrai plus jamais porter un sac de ma vie sans repenser à cette journée.

Eriol : Moi non plus, ta chérie te regarde Shao.

Shao se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main et elle lui fit un sourire. Il était en train de fondre face à ce sourire.

Shao : De toute façon, que ne ferais-je pas pour ma bien-aimée…

Eriol : Tout comme moi !!

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire les magasins et ensuite ils allèrent dans un restaurant italien. Ils adoraient les pâtes italiennes, toujours délicieuses. Ils quittèrent après 2 heures de souper et donnèrent un beau pourboir.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, épuisés (Surtout pour les garçons). Shaolan semblait exténué et Eriol, c'était encore pire, parce que Tomoyo était celle qui avait le plus magasiné. Quand les deux amoureux retrouvèrent leur chez-soi, ils allèrent tout de suite se coucher. Shaolan se déshabilla se laissant simplement en boxer et Sakura se mit en petit nuisette. Il se tourna vers les sacs qui lui appartenaient, donc deux simples petits sacs. Il sortit une petite boîte du premier sac qui venait d'une bijouterie et le tendit à Sakura. Elle le prit doucement dans ses mains et le fit tourner entre ses doigts se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle regarda son petit ami avec un regard interrogateur.

Shao : Ouvre-le…

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda et elle resta bouche-bée sur le cadeau… un boitier, ça ne voulait dire qu'une simple chose. Elle regarda Shao se mettre à genou devant elle. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche en pleurant de joie.

Shao : Sakura, tu sais très bien que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, je sais que c'est très tôt mais voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?

Il ouvrit la boîte pour y découvrir une magnifique bague en argent avec une petite émeraude au dessus avec deux autres émeraudes encore plus petites de chaque côté de celle-ci. Sakura était bouche-bée par la beauté de la bague, elle était clouée au silence tellement le choc était fort.

Saki : … Aucun son sortait de sa bouche.

Shao était vraiment nerveux par le silence de sa chérie. Il avait peur qu'elle refuse, mais même avec un refus, il l'aimerais quand même.

Shao : Saki… si tu ne veu…

Saki : OUI !!! Je le veux !!

Shaolan fut prit de cours et la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tourbillonner. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et lui répéta des « je t'aime » à chaque fin de baiser.

Les deux étaient aux anges. Ils s'endormirent après l'act d'amour officielle en tant que fiancé.

**Chapitre terminer… BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! Laissez des comms pour encor' plus de chapitres, la vraie action est sur le point de débuter… **

**Ah oui… JE VEUX DES COMMS… JE VEUX DES COMMS… On dirais que full de monde regarde ma fic, mes les comms ne viennent pas… Ceci était un message enregistré. BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP !**

**Au prochain chapitre…**

**-Xinxiya-**


	9. Chapter 6

_Réponses aux comms :_

Laura : Ma chère Laura… Ces rêves signifient… Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre et un peu plus tard…

**Van : **J'apprécie extrêmement ton commentaire… Alors pour toi, voici la suite. Et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.

**Tomoyo san : **Merci pour ton comm... La suite !!

Kero : Merci pour ton comm, Voilà…

**Vaughn : **Merci et la suite…

**Lino : **Merci pour tous les comms que tu m'as donnez depuis le début… j'apprécie grandement…

Shizuko : Merci beaucoup… alors de te laisse avec le chapitre 6.

_Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui lisent ma fic pour ensuite laisser des commentaires… J'apprécie grandement, et aussi un grand merci à toutes celles qui lisent ma fic… Je ne vous oublie pas, vous existez aussi. ''_

**Chapitre 6 : La fin d'une réalité, le commencement d'un rêve... **

Durant la nuit, Sakura fit le même rêve que la nuit dernière, mais avec plus de détails si l'on peut dire.

**Sakura POV : **

Je suis dans le noir total, aucun signe de vie... Je regardai dans les alentours pour voir s'il n'y aurait point un passant quelque part... Rien du tout, pas un seul bruit. Le néant, je sentis ma respiration s'accélérée pour aucune raison, peut-être un mauvais présentiment. Je n'en savais pas plus. Mon coeur se mit à battre affreusement fort, comme s'il allait ou plutôt voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique. J'en souffrait presque, mais ce n'était que le bruit de mon imagination... ou enfin c'est ce que j'espérais de tout coeur, car j'en était certaine maintenant... tout ceci m'avertissait que quelque chose allait se produire.

Soudainement, je vis de la lumière. Tel un lampadaire au bord d'une rue entourée de noirceur. Je ne pouvais que m'approcher. De toute façon, mes pas me guidaient vers le point de lumière, ce petit coin de claireté, seul dans l'obscurité totale. Quand j'arrivai en-dessous de la lumière, ce n'était pas un lampadaire comme je pensais, mais plutôt une ampoule... UNE AMPOULE !! Ce qui voulait dire que j'étais certainement à l'intérieur, mais ou ? Tout restait mystère pour moi. Je ne faisais qu'attendre je ne sais pas quoi. Quand j'entendis un "ploup". Comme une goutte qui tombe dans de l'eau elle-même. Je tournai alors mon regard vers ma droite pour enfin remarquer un homme, le même que la dernière fois... je l'entendis murmurer des petites paroles que je n'entendais pas au complet, mais j'en percevais un petit peu.

Homme : Je... pas le choix... faut... le fasse... je... désolé...

Sakura : Qui êtes-vous ? J'essayais un peu de communiquer pour connaître l'homme qui se tenait proche et loin de moi à la fois... je n'étais pas capable de calculer les distances pour le moment. Je voudrais bien essayer, mais je n'étais point capable... ma tête ne voulait plus réfléchir pour moi.

Je me sentit m'approcher de lui, il tenait un revolver dans sa main gauche, jev l'entendit sangloter et je pus clairement entendre la dernière phrase qu'il pronnonça...

Homme : Il le faut... pour le bien de tous... Il ne semblait pas heureux de cette décision, mais comme il l'avait dit, il le fallait. Je me laissai approcher pour ensuite entendre un coup de fusil et eprouver la douleur dans mon estomac, et malgré la sombre ambiance qui flottait dans l'air et la noirceur qui m'emtourait, je pus clairement voir la couleur du liquide qui coulait entre mes doigts, rouge... du sang. Je ressentais toute ma douleur et je pouvais ressentir tout mon sang couler hors de mon corps, ressentir mon corps se vider de mon sang... Je crois que juste avant de mourir, j'ai pensé à mon Shao... "Je t'aime" j'avais pronnoncé ces derniers mots, je vis l'homme écarquillé les yeux, et je perdis connaissance... puis plus rien.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, comme toutes les autres nuits de la semaine. Je me tournai vers mon chéri et le regardai amoureusement pendant qu'il dormait, je pouvais entendre sa respiration calme et reposée. Je l'enviais presque de son sommeil, de ses nuits tranquilles. Je ne pouvais qu'envier ses qualités et ses nuits de sommeil... j'aurais voulut en rire, car pour moi c'était absurde... , mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je l'entendit marmonner une chanson, une berceuse... comme s'il savait que je ne dormais pas. Je me recouchai et me collai à lui pour me rendormir. Secretement, Shaolan sourit.

**Normal POV : **

Shaolan se réveilla en premier. Il tourna le regard à sa droite pour apercevoir sa fiancée collée à lui, il entoura la taille de celle-ci de ses bras musclés. (QUELLE CHANCEUSE!!) Il regarda ensuite la bague à l'annuire gauche de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras depuis un petit moment.

Un peu plus tard, Sakura se réveilla dans un long et bruyant baillement. Signe qu'elle n'avait pas eue une nuit paisible. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de jeter un regard à sa bague et de soupirer son bien-être et tout le bonheur qu'elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle.

Shao : Saki... lève-toi...

Saki : Pas tout de suite... Shao...

Shao : Je ne peux rien te refuser... sauf que là, je vais faire une exception... aller Saki...

Dans un grognement de refus, elle se leva tout de même. Elle exposa sa nudité sans gêne à son compagnon de chambre qui lui rougit violemment bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça...(c'est le mot pour le dire) et elle lui sourit avant de mettre un peignoir. Elle sortit de la chambre à Shao pour aller dans la sienne. Elle s'habilla pendant qu'il faisait de même. Quand elle eue finit, au moment ou elle sortit de sa chambre, Shao sortait de sa chambre en même temps qu'elle.

Saki (avec un sourire moqueur non-dissimulé) : Bon timin' mon beau...

Shao : Je vous direz la même chose ma belle... ma sublime partenaire.

Elle lui tira la langue. Elle passa devant lui en faisait rouler ses fesses et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Vu qu'ils étaient Samedi, ils pouvaient bien se permettre de faire la grasse-matinée. Quand ils eurent l'amabilité de regarder l'heure, ils virent tous les deux qu'il était déjà 11h 16 de l'avant-midi. Dire que Shaolan avait l'habitude d'être matinal.Il attrapait les manies de sa petite amie. Ils étaient en train de mangé quand la peluche de l'histoire (NdA : sans offense mon petit Kéro) se décida à se joindre à eux.

Sakura et Shaolan passèrent leur journée à faire le ménage pour ensuite se permettre une sortie au cinéma... ils allèrent voir le film qui venaient de sortir en salle... "À VOS MARQUES... Party !" (NdA : Vraiment un bon film québecois). Ils sortirent de là, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi ? Et bien, ils avaient bien entendu écouter le film, mais ils avaient le film collés ensemble et Shaolan n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des baisers dans le cou. Sakura, elle, ne faisait que jouer dans les cheveux de Shao en lui bécottant le visage. Ils avaient aussi échanger deux ou trois langoureux baisers.

Quand ils entrèrent chez eux, Shaolan avait prit Sakura dans ses bras à la manière "mariage" et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans sa chambre et se couchèrent sans faire l'amour pour une fois...

Sakura fit le même rêve que la dernière fois, à une différence près...

**Sakura POV : **

Je suis dans le noir total, aucun signe de vie... Je regardai dans les alentours pour voir s'il n'y aurait point un passant quelque part... Rien du tout, pas un seul bruit. Le néant, je sentis ma respiration s'accélérée pour aucune raison, peut-être un mauvais présentiment. Je n'en savais pas plus. Mon coeur se mit à battre affreusement fort, comme s'il allait ou plutôt voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique. J'en souffrait presque, mais ce n'était que le bruit de mon imagination... ou enfin c'est ce que j'espérais de tout coeur, car j'en était certaine maintenant... tout ceci m'avertissait que quelque chose allait se produire.

Soudainement, je vis de la lumière. Tel un lampadaire au bord d'une rue entourée de noirceur. Je ne pouvais que m'approcher. De toute façon, mes pas me guidaient vers le point de lumière, ce petit coin de claireté, seul dans l'obscurité totale. Quand j'arrivai en-dessous de la lumière, ce n'était pas un lampadaire comme je pensais, mais plutôt une ampoule... UNE AMPOULE !! Ce qui voulait dire que j'étais certainement à l'intérieur, mais ou ? Tout restait mystère pour moi. Je ne faisais qu'attendre je ne sais pas quoi. Quand j'entendis un "ploup". Comme une goutte qui tombe dans de l'eau elle-même. Je tournai alors mon regard vers ma droite pour enfin remarquer un homme, le même que la dernière fois... je l'entendis murmurer des petites paroles que je n'entendais pas au complet, mais j'en percevais un petit peu.

Homme : Je... pas le choix... faut... le fasse... je... désolé...

Sakura : Qui êtes-vous ? J'essayais un peu de communiquer pour connaître l'homme qui se tenait proche et loin de moi à la fois... je n'étais pas capable de calculer les distances pour le moment. Je voudrais bien essayer, mais je n'étais point capable... ma tête ne voulait plus réfléchir pour moi.

Je me sentit m'approcher de lui, il tenait un revolver dans sa main gauche, je l'entendit sangloter et je pus clairement entendre la dernière phrase qu'il pronnonça...

Homme : Il le faut... pour le bien de tous... Il ne semblait pas heureux de cette décision, mais comme il l'avait dit, il le fallait. Je me laissai approcher pour ensuite entendre... le bruit qu'un fusil fait quand il est laissé tomber au sol. Il n'était pas capable d'utiliser son arme contre moi cette fois. La seule chose que je vis, ce fut l'homme s'approcher de moi rapidement pour ensuite... mettre sa main sur ma bouche pour étoucher un cri de surprise de ma part. Je le regardai avec un regard interrogateur pour l'entendre me dire après plusieurs minutes de silence insoutenables...

Homme : Je veux te garder près de moi... laisse-moi te rendre heureuse... Il avait chuchoter la dernière phrase.

Sakura : ... Je ne pouvais pas parler à cause de la main qui me bloquait la bouche.

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il enleva sa main...

Homme : Parle...

Sakura : Qui êtes-vous ?

Homme (se raprochant de mon visage) : Hitomi.. Yataa, mais appelle moi Yataa...

Ces mots moururent sur ses lèvres, car la seconde d'après, je sentis cette même partie se pressée contre la mienne. Mais bizarrement, j'appréciais ce baiser. Il était différent de ceux de Shao, mais il me plaisait... Mais qu'est-ce que je disais là, j'appréciais les baisers d'un autre. Se fut après ces dernières pensées que ses lèvres se décollèrent des miennes et que je sentit sa main se remettre sur ma bouche. Cette fois, il avait un mouchoir imbibé d'un somnifère ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je me sentit molle pour ensuite perdre connaissance.

**Normal POV : **

Shaolan se réveilla en sursaut, mais pourquoi était-ce Shao qui avait un réveil brutal au lieu de Sakura. Il tourna son regard vers Sakura pour ensuite la secouée violemment. Elle ne se réveilla pas, il avait désormais les larmes au yeux. Il vérifia le poul et sa respiration... Au moins, elle respirait toujours, mais son poul était plus lent qu'à la normale. La seul chose qu'il trouva à faire, il courut hors de sa chambre pour traverser le couloir, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sakura dans un grand fracas et réveiller par la même occasion Kéro qui dormait profondément.

Shao : Kéro !!

Kéro (mal réveillé) : Quoi le mor... Il remarqua enfin qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé peluche, alors il dut conclure que s'était grave. (le regard inquiet) Quoi ?? C'est Sakura... !!

Shao : Elle ne se réveille plus, j'ai essayé à mainte reprise sans jamais réussir.

Kéro : Oh non...

Kéro et Shaolan se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier pour enfin remarquer que Sakura parlait dans son sommeil...

Saki : Ou suis-je... Shao... SHAO!!!

Shao : Je suis là Saki, réveille-toi ma chérie.. je t'en supplie.

Kéro : C'est inutile... elle est prisonnière dans son propre rêve.

Shao : Comment ? Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

Saki : Qui êtes-vous ?... Lâchez-moi, non... non...

Shao espérait qu'il n'arrive rien de grave à sa fiancée. Sinon il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il remarqua que Sakura s'agitait de plus en plus dans son sommeil "paranormal".

Sakura commençait à faire des mouvements avec ses bras, elle gémissait de douleur et semblait chercher quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

Saki (gémissant) : Shao… ou es-tu ? Shao-Chéri !! stp… répond-moi…

Shao : Je suis là… Il lui flattait les cheveux pour pouvoir la calmer, mais en vain elle ne ressentait rien. Elle ne se calmait pas non plus.

Shaolan sortit son portable de sa poche de jeans et composa un numéro. Il semblait vraiment déterminé.

Kéro (curieux) : Qui t'appelles ?

Shao : Quelqu'un...

Kéro : Je peux savoir qui ?

Shao : La gang... Yukito et Toya...

Kéro : Ahhhhh...

Voix : Oui ?

Shao : Oyo...

Oyo : Shaolan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? C'est Sakura ??

Shaolan ni tenant plus pleura et se mit à genou au sol, car il n'était plus capable de se soutenir.

Oyo : SHAOLAN RÉPOND MOI !!

Kéro prit le téléphone des mains de Shaolan et répondit.

Kéro : Tomoyo ??

Oyo : Kéro !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Saki-chan ?

Kéro : Elle ne se réveille plus... J'ai tout essayer, Oyo...

Oyo (les larmes aux yeux) : Non... non... NON, NON ET NON !! Pas elle, pas ma petite Saki...

Elle tomba elle aussi a genou, le téléphone à la main et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Kéro entendit un bruit signifiant que quelqu'un avait rammaser le téléphone.

Voix : Qui est-là... ?? Il ne semblait pas de bonene humeur, qui popuvait oser faire pleurer sa Tomoyo.

Kéro : Eriol... il faut que tu viennes, Sakura ne se réveille plus... elle semble prisonnière de son rêve...

Eriol : J'arrive.. (à Tomoyo) Viens Oyo, on va aller voir Sakura.

De l'autre bout du fil, Kéro essayait de consoler Shaolan qui avait non seulement arrêter de pleurer, mais il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette... les yeux rougis, il marmonnait des paroles floues, il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Tandis que Tomoyo, elle de son côté, en entendant les paroles de son amoureux s'est levée comme une automate, et s'est dirigée vers le placard pour prendre ses souliers.

Pendant ce temps, Kéro prit le portable de Shao pour appeler Toya et Yukito.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !! DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!

Voix : Ohayo... vous êtes bien au 467-3009, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laissez moi vos coordonnées et je vous rappellerai le plus vite possible... Arigatoo !!

Kéro : Yukito, ici Kéro, il faut absolument que tu viennes chez Saki quand tu entenderas ce message... c'est extrêmement urgent.

Il raccrocha pour essayer sur le protable de Toya.

Kéro (pour lui-même) : J'espère qu'il va répondre...

Voix : Allo ?

Kéro : Toya ? C'est toi ?

Toya : Bien sûre que c'est moi, tu viens de m'appeler sur mon portable, au juste pourquoi tu m'appelles... Peluche !!

Kero : Grand Dadet... C'est Saki... elle ne se réveille plus, il faut que tu viennes ici vite !! J'ai essayé de joindre Yukito, mais je n'y arrivais pas ou plutôt il ne répondait...

Toya (courant) : J'ARRIVE!!

Il raccrocha. Kéro soupira et raccrocha à son tour. Il tourna le regard vers Shaolan qui s'était ressaisit. "ENFIN..." Avait-il pensé.

Shao : Il faut la sortir de là...

Kéro : Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi...

TOC TOC TOC!!!!

Shaolan se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, une troupe de personnes lui passèrent sur le corps pour allez voir Sakura. Il y avait Toya, Yukito qu'il avait rencontré en chemin et Tomoyo avec Eriol.

Quand ils étaient tous autour de la jeune fille, elle semblait avoir un sommeil beaucoup plus léger. Elle souriait, ce qui était plutot bon signe. Shaolan la trouvait tellement mignonne, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas normale qu'elle reste endormie comme ça. Il espèrait de tout coeur qu'elle se réveille bientôt.

Pendant qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour Sakura, un jeune homme perché dans un arbre situé devant la fenêtre souriait malicieusement...

Jeune homme : On peut enfin commencé... Et il disparut dans un explosion de poussière.

Sakura, pendant ce temps, se retrouvait dans un champ de fleurs avec un grand cerisier au milieu... C'était magnifique. Elle souriait de bonheur, bien que Shao ne soit pas là, avec elle. Il lui manquait affreusement.

Voix : Alors tu aimes ?

Sakura, surprise, se retourna subitement avec les yeux écarquillés en s'apercevant de qui c'était...

Sakura : Yataa...

Yataa : Je suis content que tu es gardée mon nom en mémoire...

Sakura : Que voulez-vous ?

Yataa : Te protéger...

Sakura : Me protéger ? Mais de quoi...

Yataa : Je voudrais bien le savoir moi-même...

Sakura était quand même méfiante, elle ne le connaissait pas et il voulait la protéger de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait même pas... Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Yataa : Sakura... Arrête d'être aussi méfiante avec moi...

Saki : Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ??

Yataa : Moi, je te connais... toi, par contre, tu ne sembles pas te rappeler de tes rêves ma chérie...

Saki : Vous m'avez tiré dessus la première fois... Attendez… C'est vous qui me faisiez faire tous ces rêves ??

Yataa : C'est vrai, je dois te protéger de moi-même un peu... ce qui n'est pas chose facile. Et oui c'est moi qui produissait tes rêves. C'était la seule façon que je pouvais utiliser pour te faire venir dans mon monde. Il sortit un revolver de sa veste et tira droit devant lui… la balle frôla la joue de Sakura et elle lui avait fait une coupure et la joue de Sakura saignait... Elle paniquait, un peu plus et elle y restait.

Yataa : Je ne voulais pas te tuer ma jolie...

Sakura : Vous lisez dans mes pensées...

Yataa : Arrête de me vouvoyer... et oui, j'ai moi aussi quelques pouvoirs maîtresse des cartes...

Sakura, en entandant cela, se mit à courir comme si elle était poursuivit, ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais quand elle arriva devant une sorte de labyrinthe, elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dedans. Elle continua à courir et tomba nez à nez avec Yataa et cria de surprise. Il l'attrapa pas la mancha de son chemisier, mais le fit lâcher avant de courir dans l'autre sens. Elle rebroussa chemin pour ensuite tourner à gauche, mais encor' une fois, elle se retrouva en face de Yataa qui lui avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il leva la main, paume face au visage de la fleur de cerisier pour ensuite refermer sa main. Sakura se retrouva dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir. Yataa serra un peu plus son poing et Sakura commença à suffoquer, elle étouffait. Yataa en sourit pour tout de suite relâcher sa poigne.

Shaolan regarda sa bien-aimée, il avait envie de pleurer… pourquoi est-ce arrivé à elle ? Subitement, Sakura avait une respiration saccadée et semblait essouffler, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon de 100m. Elle commença à suffoquer. Shaolan était paniqué. NON !! PAS ÇA !!

Shao : Kéro, la Gang… Tout le monde, venez… VITE !!

Sakura ne semblait pas mieux pour le moment, elle se tenait la gorge comme si elle voulait faire lâcher quelqu'un, qu'elle voulait empêcher se qui était autour de sa gorge de se serrer encore plus. Se ne fut pas long que tout le monde entra dans la chambre pour voir quelle situation la petite fleur de cerisier était. Ils n'aimaient pas du tout ce qui se passait, mais elle arrêta de suffoquer et recommença à respirer normalement, comme si elle était en train de dormir et que rien ne c'était produit.

Shao (lui flattant les cheveux) : Ça va mieux, je suis rassuré… (grand soupir) J'ai hâte que tout soit fini…

Toya (qui était derière, ne l'oubliez pas) : Elle reviendra, oui… Imoto (P'tit sœur) reviendra… n'est-ce pas petit monstre ? Il faut qu'elle revienne, sinon je n'ai plus personne… Il baissa la tête pour laisser une simple larme tomber de ses yeux

Yuki : Toya…

Toya, ne supportant plus l'entourage, sortit précipitamment de la chambre…

Toya : JE NE LE SUPPORTE PLUS !!

Voix : Moi non plus…

Toya : Morveux…

Shao : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toya ? Hein… Tu ne vois pas que tu fais de la peine à ton entourage avec cette mentalité… RESSAISIT-TOI !! Fait le au moins pour Yukito… Et il partit.

Toya (fermant les yeux) : Yuki…

Voix : Haï ? (OUI ?)

Toya (les yeux toujour fermés) : Gomen Nasai… (Je suis désolé)

Yuki : C'est rien…

Toya : Arigatoo… Il se retourna vers Yukito pour lui faire un sourire dont Yuki répondit avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il n'y avait que du mépris dans le regard que Sakura envoyait à ce Yataa qui avait le don de l'énerver… Ce qui arrive que très rarement.

Yataa : Saki…

Sakura (le coupant) : Ne m'apelez pas comme ça, je ne le permet pas…

Yataa : Si tu y tiens… Il avança vers elle pour arriver à 2m d'elle.

Sakura, elle, par contre, recualit pour ne pas être à proximité de lui… Il continua d'avancer et elle commença à courir vers le couloir de droite. Elle enjamba un autre couloir qui menait vers la sortie. Un peiu plus loin, elle arriva à un quatre coin, n'y tenant plus, elle utilisa ses cartes.

Saki : THROUGH !!

Elle passa à travers différents murs pour trouver la sortie. Elle se concentra pour qu'ensuite son sceau apparaîsse sous elle. Un rectangle lumineux apparut devant elle… THE PORTAL !!

Saki : PORTAL !!

La carte se matérialisa en une porte… qui débouchait dans un autre couloir du labyrinthe. Sakura entendit des bruits de pas… Yataa venait par ici !! En parlant de lui…

Yataa : Sakura… Tu ne peus te cacher et me fuir éternellement… Je te trouverai bien au jour…

Une voix sortit de partout, Sakura avait utiliser THE VOICE pour faire que sa voix résonne de partout.

Sakura : Eh bien… Ce jour n'est pas arrivé…

De l'autre côté, Shaolan avait ressentit l'aura de sa dulcinée augmentée considérablement. Elle devait avoir créer une autre carte. Il n'y avait que lui et Kéro dans la chambre.

Shao : Comment fait-elle pour avoir ses cartes avec elle, si elle osnt toujours dans sa commode…

Kéro : Elle a peut-être trouvé un moyen de les utiliser sans cartes… Elle est maintenant capable de les utiliser sans sceptre, alors sans cartes ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça… pour elle en tout cas…

Shao (grand et long soupir d'au moins 1 minute) : Elle me manque…

Kéro : Tu as du souffle morveux, mais pour moi aussi elle me manque. Ne te décourage pas, elle reviendra pour… (avec du dégout dans la voix) pour te tomber dans les bras (plus bas) comme toujours…

Shao : Ouin…

Ouahhhhh… Enfin terminé. Je suis fière de moi… Pour mes lectrices (et peut-être lecteurs) je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera peut-être pour un long moment, mes examens de fin d'année et il faut que j'étudie… la poisse.

**Ah oui… Laissez moi des comms si ce chapitre vous a plu… SAYÔNARA!! **

**-Xinxiya-**


End file.
